What Warrant
by Crucio93
Summary: Olivia needs something from Alex, will she get it? A/O smut ;


All Law & Order SVU characters are property of Dick Wolf and NBC. I own nothing and am making no money.

Alex threw another motion on top of the large pile that seemed to have grown on her desk. Hoping to brighten her spirits she glanced over at the clock, only to find that she still had a good two hours before she could even think about leaving for the day. Signing heavily she picked up yet another stack of blue papers and began going over the best way to win this stupid motion.

Halfway through the file and she was completely engrossed to the point that she nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud sound of her door flying open.

"Alex, Martin's our guy. I just know it. I really need a warrant to search his office." Olivia Benson said as she came charging over to Alex's desk. The blond just looked at her detective, seemingly trying to find the best way to tell Olivia the news she knew would start a fight.

"Liv, we have nothing on Martin. No judge is going to issue a warrant to let us search his house when the evidence against him is weak and circumstantial at best."

"Come on Alex, you've gotten warrants with less. We need this. This guy is scum," Olivia huffed. Alex tried her best to stay focused, she really did, but Liv's chest was rising and falling so rapidly; showing off the brunette's slick olive skin that was just slightly starting to coat with sweat. Her eyes were hard and focused, and her lips were full and parted just so.

"Alex, did you hear me," Olivia said.

"Close the door," Alex commanded in a voice that left no room for question. Olivia merely raised her eyebrow slightly at the blond as she turned to the door and closed it. Just as she was about to turn around she felt something crash hard into her body. Before she could react soft lips were claiming hers in a fiery kiss as Alex reached behind her and turned the lock on the door.

Olivia moaned hard into the kiss as she brought her hands up to Alex's waist and slipped them under the blond's shirt. The skin beneath her hands felt like fire as she moved closer to Alex's nipples. Alex wasted no time as she broke the kiss for only a second, grabbing both sides of Liv's shirt and pulling it clear off the brunette's body. Once the offending material was removed Alex crashed her lips back against Liv's.

Taking cue from the blond Liv quickly stripped Alex of her shirt and then her bra, leaving her naked from the waist up. Trailing kisses down Alex's neck Liv brought her hand up to massage one beautiful pink nipple as her mouth closed over the other. Alex let out a low fierce moan as Liv hungrily attacked her chest.

Finally Alex couldn't take it anymore and brought her hands down to Liv's jeans. In a matter of seconds Liv stood before her in nothing but a black lace bra and matching black boy shorts. Olivia could see the hunger in Alex's eyes. It was such a strong desire that she needed to have her, to take her, now.

Olivia pushed Alex backwards onto her desk as she pushed her skirt up to her waist and flung her panties to the floor. Bringing a skilled hand to the opening of her lovers slit she just paused, touching her fingertips ever so slightly against the blond. This caused Alex to buck underneath her and whimper softly, "Please Liv."

"Please what?" Olivia whispered suductivly in her ear. The hot breath on her ear made Alex arch her back even further, urging Olivia's hands to enter her.

"Please… fuck me Liv." And she did, slipping two fingers into Alex's slick folds. Alex gave a little cry of pleasure when she felt Olivia enter her and she frantically started working toward the edge. Olivia could feel the urgency of her lover and brought her mouth down, blowing softly at Alex's opening while her fingers kept up their steady rhythm.

"Oh God Liv… Oh yes… I'm so close," Alex panted. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm start. Olivia felt the walls around her hand start to contract and used her tongue to flick Alex's clit, sending her lover over the edge. Alex dug her nails hard into Liv's skin as she rode out the final moments of her orgasm.

Glancing up at Olivia she let felt a smile spread across her face. Just as Olivia was starting to pick up her clothes she felt a strong arm pull her back toward the desk.

"Oh no detective, you're not getting away that easy. And with that Alex skillfully threw Olivia on her back onto the desk. Before Liv even really knew what was happening she could feel Alex's hot breath on her center. Alex marveled at how wet Olivia was, her juices running steady down the sides of her legs. This caused Alex to lick her lips as she brought them to their favorite place.

As Alex's tongue went to work on her lover's clit she brought both hands up and slipped them under Liv's bra to massage her already rock hard breasts. Liv just groaned as she felt Alex's tongue enter her. Feeling Olivia's body buck beneath her Alex picked up the pace and pulled one of her hands away so she could slip two fingers into her lovers dripping center.

"Alex… I'm so close." Liv said in a horse whisper. Alex to the hint and increased her tempo, circling her tongue around Liv's clit and crashing her fingers into her center, sending her lover careening over the edge with a quite scream of her name.

After a passionate kiss good-bye and a promise of a longer repeat performance at home Olivia left Alex's office and went back to the 1-6.

Elliot noticed his partner walk into the bull pen with a big smile on her face. _**Good she must have gotten Alex to get us that warrant**_**, **he thought. Walking up to her he asked, "Did Alex get the warrant.

Olivia just turned to him with a completely serious look on her face and asked, "What Warrant?"


End file.
